


Bride

by majicienne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Barely there cause I hate it, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, mentioned Jaime/Cersei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majicienne/pseuds/majicienne
Summary: Tywin Lannister's plan of succession takes and unexpected turn and Brienne of Tarth is forced into King Landing's and the lions' den.





	1. Inheritance

Jaime felt a terrible chill go down his spine. His father was smiling. Since his mother’s death, he remembered his father showing so many teeth in two moments, one of them concerning Tyrion and the other the Starks. It was definitely a bad omen.  
Cersei was as anxious as he was, Tyrion was the only one who seemed somewhat composed. 

– As you know, I’ve been trying to put a stop to the vicious rumours surrounding all of you. – He said, as if any of them knew what he was talking about.  
– Unfortunately, Tyrion’s whoring is unavoidably public knowledge. – The Imp raised his glass in a mockery of a toast.  
– As for you two. – Here Tywin stopped smiling. His eyes were sharp enough to cut them. – I was so certain it was a lie. Imagine my… disappointment when I heard the truth of it from Varys and Cersei. – He was speaking directly to Jaime now. Blind panic coursed through him.  
– You can’t make me marry. – He said, immediately. Lying was not an option, not to Tywin. – You can’t make me forfeit the Kingsguard. –  
Tywin did not smile again. But his expression was placid, something Jaime had not seen directed at him since he was knighted.  
– Oh, I will not try to. – 

His three children froze. This felt like defeat for their father, which was impossible. There was a trap somewhere.  
Tywin turned towards his youngest. – You will find that the brothels that usually tolerate your patronage will not do so anymore. – As expected, his biggest shame was punished first. Tyrion looked affronted but not surprised.  
– Do you need me here for the cleansing of your other, far more golden, children? – He drawled, as if bored.  
– Yes. I’m not done. –  
Tywin turned his eyes on Cersei, who visibly flinched. Jaime made a move to comfort her but she backed away from him.  
– As for you. I’m dismissing the Kettleblack brothers, your cousin Lancel will be sent to the Citadel, and Taena Merryweather will be sent back to Myr. That last one is to avoid scandal, at least you wouldn’t sire bastards from her. – 

For a moment no one moved. Cersei seemed to be at a loss for words. A stricken expression on her face. Tyrion looked pained and kept looking at Jaime, who couldn’t process what he was hearing. 

– Tell me it isn’t true. – He demanded from his sister, his twin, his soul.  
– Of course not. – She fervently denied.  
– Don’t lie to him, Cersei. – Tyrion’s voice was dripping venom. The fury at her audacity radiating off him. – All he’s ever done is love you. The least you owe him is the truth. –

The silence was deafening. Suddenly everything made sense. Why it was the three of them there, the reason why he was not going to be dismissed. His punishment was by far the harshest, he was going to be forced to see his sister, to protect her and their children, all the while knowing of her unfaithfulness, as long as he lived.  
– You foul, lying, hateful Imp! – She practically screamed. She threw herself at Tyrion but Jaime stopped her roughly by the arm.  
– Is it true? – He repeated, begged.  
– I had to. – She looked frantic. – Osmund and Osney were useful in ways you couldn’t be. Lancel caught us once and he promised silence. And Taena… – She trailed off.  
– If you can’t think of a lie, I think you just enjoyed not taking moon tea. Not that we ever did. –  
– Enough. – Interrupted Tywin. He didn’t even raise his voice. 

Jaime had never hated anyone as he hated his father. He had ruined his life. He had ruined Cersei when he married her off to that drunken oaf, he had ruined Tyrion’s since birth, and now he had ripped who he was out off his body. And yet he commanded them. Jaime felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to jump into his sword, but what he did was beg.  
– Send me to the Rock. – The need palpable. He couldn’t be here. He couldn’t be shackled to her anymore. He couldn’t.  
His father sent him a stern glare.  
– You didn’t let me finish. – He looked at Cersei again. – I can’t control if you take any future lovers, but if I find any of them I will get rid of them. I know you value power, daughter. You are mine, after all. If you want to keep it, I’d suggest not bedding anymore of your potential allies or you’ll find yourself without any left. And you will not be alone with your children from now on. – 

Cersei’s beautiful, perfect mouth was open in shock. She was pale with rage and it hurt Jaime to his core to see her like that. But he wouldn’t hold her. He wouldn’t touch her.  
– You can’t do that, Father. – Her voice a hoarse whisper. 

To everyone’s surprise it was Tyrion who laughed.  
– And who will stop him, sweet sister? – And there it was, the truth, how they were all pieces in a game of chess only Tywin saw.

– Send me to the Rock. Father, please. – He repeated. He pleaded.  
– No. The King enjoys you. And I need you here. –  
– Who will be your heir? – Tyrion asked, suspiciously. He was the smartest sibling, after all. 

– My child. – Tywin paused, reading his children. Seeing through them. – I will wed, again. You are all my biggest regret. – He looked at them with disgust. But not his biggest failure. Jaime thought. Of course, he couldn’t even admit to that.

– Who? – Tyrion remembered all the eligible women.  
– When? – Cersei felt the knot tightening around her neck.  
– Why? – Jaime remembered his mother. 

– The Lady Brienne of Tarth. –


	2. Veiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne arrives on Casterly, no one passes the reverse Bedchel test. I swear Brienne shows up properly nexts chapter.

Tyrion burst out laughing. It was very anticlimactic. Jaimie and Cersei looked equally horrified for completely different reasons. Cersei because the prospect or more siblings, or half-siblings would further dilute the inheritance that was rightly hers. Jaime because he couldn’t imagine Tywin being a good father or husband before, but now? The prospect of having to listen to some young girl “doing her duty” by his father’s side was horrifying.  
– Father, you jape. – Cersei affirmed.  
– Oh, he does not. – Tyrion said, between gulps of air. – Tell me, Father, what’s worse: incestuous twins or a dwarf? I’m genuinely curious. –

Tywin didn’t raise to the bait but Cersei looked murderous and Jaime felt his insides flip on themselves. He was not ashamed of loving Cersei, he was pained by his own blindness and her deceit. No one could understand that. Suddenly, he felt lonelier than he’d ever felt. 

– You must see reason! You will marry a girl so famously hideous that people name her a maid on sight? A woman from a lesser house, whose father is a Baratheon bannerman. –

– I know what the lady looks like, Cersei. If you payed more attention to the travels of the Hand you’d know I was on her island no more than three moons ago. –

– Wait. – Tyrion’s eyes were so much like their Father’s when he caught something, a piece he was missing, that Jaime couldn’t understand how Tywin would name someone else his heir. – How did you get her hand? I heard she swore an oath that she’d only marry a man that could best her with a sword. –

– A warrior maid. How poetic. – Jaime said sarcastically. He remembered being young and full of ideals. – Is she any good? Or did you best her easily? – 

– She did swore that oath. I saw her fulfill it. Lord Selwyn was absolutely mortified when she threw her betrothed, some Ser Humphrey to the dust. That was when I placed my own suit. –

– Why? – Tyrion asked. – I can’t imagine she’d be the meek, pliable thing you want for a wife. –

Tywin considered his children in turn. Judging, weighing, measuring. At some point he decided that telling them the truth would benefit him more than lying and said:  
– You know women are inferior to men, particularly at physical labor. This girl can’t be more than ten and eight and she’s taller than you. - Here he paused to nod at Jaimie. – Stronger, too. I used Sandor as a champion for my proposal. She’s very ugly, it’s true, but all women look the same in the dark and I know she will not die in the birthing bed. –

Cersei was visibly seething, and even Tyrion seemed sympathetic to her anger in the face of Tywin’s scorn of her sex. 

– I have pushed three children of my body, Father. One of which is your King. What in my womanhood do you find lacking? – She inquired.

– You lack self-control and you sired three bastards. There’s no strength in you, and no justice. – Tywin replied, without raising a single eyebrow, stoic as always, while ripping his only daughter to shreds. – What I find lacking, sweet daughter is you. – 

Cersei stormed out. Her brothers watching her go.  
– She shouldn’t take it to heart. I am equally disappointed in all of you. But I’ll make sure my new wife is not exposed to your perversions. The contact between you will be minimum, and never without me or a guard. And as soon as she gives me a male heir I shall name him my heir. – He paused and stared them down. Tyrion looked expectant, Jaime didn’t care anymore. The love of his life and his family name had been taken from him by his father in less than an hour. He had never cared about the Rock, not like Tyrion had. He assumed Cersei would be Tywin’s heir.

– Since when do you care about honor, Father? – Jaime drawing attention to the most hypocritical part of his speech. – Shall we ask the Reynes about your honor? Or maybe the Starks. How about him? – He pointed a Tyrion. – When have you eve-

– Enough! – Tywin’s hand came down on his table. His face still carefully relaxed with flaming eyes. It was very unsettling. – None of you have ever understood justice. Justice is following the threats you make, it’s about giving to people what they deserve, and none of you deserve the family legacy. You are a rotten branch of the linage and as I cannot cut you down I can make sure to have another one. I will marry the Tarth heir and she will sire me strong children that I will guide far more watchfully than I did you. –

– I suppose that’s it, then. I will take my leave of you, Father. – Tyrion hopped down from his stall and waddled out of the room.

– Father, let me go. – Jaime asked, again.

– Why? Your punishment should be equal to my displeasure, and I had such high hopes for you. Even your mother loved you more. –

– This isn’t what love is. – Jaime said.

– You wouldn’t know. Would you? Tell your siblings to expect my bride in the next moon. –

Jaime left the room in a haste. He needed to talk to Tyrion. He found him in his room getting steadily drunk. He felt inclined to join him. He poured himself a cup and sat opposite his little brother. 

– How long have you know about Cersei? – He asked, the betrayal apparent in his tone.

Tyrion shrugged. – Always? – At Jaime’s visible flinch he sighed and continued. – I do think she loved you. But everyone with eyes and who knew, which means Varys, Father, her lovers and myself, could see that she sees you as property. You are a useful tool, her vanity is pleased by your likeness, and you are blindly devoted. Why would she release you from her hold? Contrary to what Father believes our sister is smart. – He toasted Jaime and downed his glass. 

– You should have told me! – Jaime jumped off the chair and started pacing. – You are just as guilty, you hid this from me! You-

– Shut. Your. Mouth. – Tyrion cut him off. Both looking like the lions they soon wouldn’t be anymore. – You wouldn’t have believed me if I took you to listen behind her door. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to break your heart. I didn’t want you to hate me like she did and you would have, is it was me or her you’d choose her. You did choose her, Jaime! Over and over again. You let her be just as cruel as Father is. –  
Painful silence hung between them. Jaime still felt betrayed by his brother’s silence, but he was right. He had willfully ignored Cersei’s mistreatment, her cruelty, her lies. He had let her be his excuse for every horrid thing he’d ever done. 

– I’ll do better. – He said, and meant it. Tyrion snorted.  
– Forgive me, big brother, but I will wait until I see it to believe it. – When faced with Jaime’s outraged expression he added – In my experience, when our sister calls you answer. I expect she’s already in your chambers. Waiting. –

At the mention of Cersei, Jaime’s face fell. He was still grasping at the magnitude of her betrayal. She had asked him to have no one else. When they were still so very young. They knew that she’d be wed. They couldn’t help it, but he could take no others.  
When she had married Robert, Jaime had thrown himself into loving her, to allow her solace and revenge in one single action. Keeping his promise that there would be no others.  
Was he a fool to expect faithfulness from her? From Cersei, the mother of his children, his twin, the other half of his soul?  
He had treated her as a wife since he could remember. She had treated him as a lover, as Robert had treated her. As a convenience. 

– I can’t forgive her this, Tyrion. – His voice broke.  
Tyrion looked at him with so much pity that Jaime felt like strangling him. – You’ve forgiven her everything else. –

He left his brother behind, the look in his eye and the pained words carrying him into his own chamber. True to Tyrion’s prediction, Cersei was already there, pacing. Her golden hair was flowing freely down her back, and it was evident that she had been crying. 

–Jaime. – She sighed when she saw him. – I’m so glad he didn’t take you away. – 

Jaime’s gut clenched. – That’s what I am to you? The one that’s left? – 

– Of course not! You are everything! You know that. It’s always been you. –

– No, sweet sister, it’s always been you. – He snapped. – What you wanted, the children you wanted, I was in the Kingsguard because you wanted me to be. Did you ever think about what I wanted? –

– You wanted me. – She approached to kiss him and his body reacted to her presence. – You still want me. – She said, pleased at his response.

– No. – Jaime greeted through his teeth. – I wanted your love, not just your body. I don’t have the first and I never had the second to myself, not really. –

Cersei dropped her robe. She was naked underneath. – I love you. I’ve always loved you. – 

Jaime averted his eyes, not trusting his will in a battle against his body. – No, Cersei. You love the parts of yourself you see in me. You’ve lost those today. – 

Cersei dressed herself and stomped out of the door. – This isn’t over, dear brother. – 

Jaime hoped it was. 

All too soon the ship from Tarth had arrived and The Maid was escorted to the Red Keep. Jaime didn’t want to be there any more than his siblings. He felt less resentment towards her because he had renounced his inheritance since he was seventeen. That still didn’t make this pleasant. 

The first thing that struck him was that he couldn’t see her face. She was dressed all in blue and was, indeed taller than him. The flowing skirt hid her legs but by the cut it was evident that they were very long, her broad shoulders were well masked but still visible and he could see freckles in all of the exposed skin. 

Her face was hidden by a veil that looked thick. He turned towards his father to gauge his reaction to his veiled, improperly dressed betrothed. He had no expression, which meant he knew she’d look thus. He wondered if he had been corresponding with her. The idea amused him for a second, until the massive creature was in front of them. 

– My lord. – She demurred and curtsied. The voice was pleasant.

– My lady. – His father replied and bowed more than was necessary. Jaimie was sured it was so they would bow equally or lower. He did so regardless. – I’m pleased to have you here, in your new home. Allow me to introduce my children: Jaimie, Cersei, and Tyrion. –

Brienne bowed again but didn’t reply. 

– My lady, I look forward to know you better. – Tyrion offered the courtesy that eluded the twins.  
– As do I, my lord. – She agreed with a bit more warm in her voice.  
– Unfortunately that will not be possible. At least, not in this trip. – Tywin interjected swiftly, apparently still intent on limiting Brienne’s contact with his children. – Lady Brienne will be escorted to Casterly in a week. Where we will be wed as soon as I’m able to leave. –

From the silence coming from under Brienne’s veil this wasn’t news for her. Had they discussed it? When? Was she relieved she wouldn’t have to marry immediately? Or angry that she was being sent away? Would it kill her to take the bloody veil off? 

When the lady was safely tucked in her room life went to the way it mostly was, with the noted exception that his Father started taking supper with her. No one else saw her around the castle and her entourage, that turned out to be a single guard that never took his helmet off, never bulged from her door. 

Which was why, on the day before Brienne was to leave and as Jaimie was contemplating falling on his sword because he couldn’t see his sister or his children without his stomach convulsing into a vomitous knot, he was not expecting to be summoned to the Tower of the Hand. 

After the agonizing climb dread began to settle. What more could his father want from him? 

– You wanted to see me, Father. Any fresh torments await me? – He drawled in the most bored tone he could muster.

– Sit. – Tywin commanded. – I need you to read this. – He said, sliding a piece of parchment towards Jaime.

He obeyed out of curiosity. 

– Someone threatened Lady Brienne? – Jaimie’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t believe anyone could muster something so incredibly stupid. The girl was never alone, never mind the consequences if Tywin was forced to loose his last chance at a legacy.

– Indeed. It’s impossible to know who did this and Varys has been unable to provide me any information. I’m inclined to suspect the Tyrells but this lacks Olenna’s finesse. Nevertheless, it’s imperative that Brienne is kept safe, no matter the cost. – His father looked hard and cold. – I want you to go to the Rock with her. –

–… I’m sorry? – He must have heard wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Life has been hectic. I'll need your patience for two more weeks while I take my first midterms. After that I'll get back to regular posting schedules.


End file.
